Promesa
by Helado de tomate
Summary: Y Escocia sonríe, sabe que no es muy bueno con las palabras, pero está feliz de estar allí junto a Francia, de ser su pañuelo de lágrimas una vez más.


**Disclaimer: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_ pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Advertencias: **Mención a Juana de Arco.

* * *

―¿Qué mierda hago aquí? ―fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando logró ver la torre Eiffel a lo lejos, burlándose de él y restregándole en la cara que no era más que un pobre iluso en busca de más penas con las qué cargar. Había estado reprochándose a sí mismo desde que el avión había despegado en Edimburgo y ahora no podía hacer más que resignarse a caminar por las calles de Paris, solo y con un humor de perros.

El viaje siempre había sido el mismo: cansador y molesto; sin embargo, allí estaba como todos los años, el mismo día a la misma hora. La _Place de la Concorde_ seguía rebosando de belleza como solía recordar y, a pesar de los años, podría jurar que el día que le conoció todo lucía exactamente igual. Cuando Francia era apenas un mocoso bajito y preguntón que se quedaba charlando con él por horas, mientras el pequeño Inglaterra los miraba con reproche a lo lejos. Pero recordarlo sólo le traía nostalgia, porque ya nada era como solía ser. Los tiempos habían cambiado mucho y Francia y él habían alcanzado varios logros, pero también habían pasado por situaciones lamentables. A decir verdad, en días como estos, Escocia preferiría no estar allí, pero Francia había sido su compañero de hazañas por mucho tiempo, lo conocía y sabía cómo se ponía en estas fechas.

Suspira y empieza a caminar por la plaza sin prisa. Es un poco tarde y el atardecer no demora en salir, lo cual le hace sentir mejor. Ya oscureciendo podrán verse, quizás ir a un bar poco conocido en el centro de la ciudad, charlar de política, de fútbol, quejarse de sus actuales jefes y, por supuesto, burlarse de las cejas de Inglaterra. Vale, hasta ahí todo bien, el problema vendrá después, cuando el alcohol le pase la cuenta a ambos y Francia comience a lamentarse por _ella_. Entonces Escocia se odiará a sí mismo por no ser capaz de consolarle.

Cuando está a punto de encender el cigarrillo en su boca, lo ve. La melena rubia perfectamente domada y esa sonrisa socarrona enmarcada en el rostro le hacen sonreír. Se acerca y nota que la mejilla de Francia tiene una mano marcada en rojo. ¡Ha de ser la bofetada más grande que ha recibido!, pero Escocia simplemente se ríe en su cara.

―¡Oh, _mon amour_! ¡Qué cruel eres! No sabes cuánto me duele mi bello rostro. ―exagera Francia, llevándose una mano hasta la cara y haciendo un puchero. ―Ya te lo digo yo, ¡jamás juzgues a una mujer por su estatura!

―Creo que te lo tenías bien merecido, ¡ha saber con qué ojos le estabas mirando, bribón! ―las palabras salen solas y Escocia comienza a olvidarse de sus problemas cuando Francia se ríe mientras le abraza un poco. ―Tú jamás vas a cambiar.

Francia le sonríe y le dice que le ha echado de menos. Caminan despacio y Escocia decide encender el cigarrillo después de todo. Exhala mirando a su compañero y le cuenta cómo le fue en su viaje. Francia le escucha, pero no está ahí, Escocia lo sabe. Tiene la mirada perdida y, aunque está sonriendo, sus ojos están apagados. Cuando Escocia apaga el cigarrillo con su bota, Francia le toca el hombro. Escocia suspira.

El silencio en esos momentos es incómodo para ambos. Francia no lo está mirando a los ojos y Escocia sabe que esa no es una buena señal.

―¿Por qué siempre vienes este día?

La respuesta no llega, no es necesaria. Ambos lo saben, en el fondo. Escocia baja la mirada y Francia sonríe amargamente. Se siente estúpido y débil, pero no lo demostrará frente a Escocia. No esta vez.

―Será mejor que comiences a caminar, no tengo todo el día. Además, mi hermanito no me dejó robar su chequera. ―Escocia comienza a caminar a paso lento. Sabe que Francia se ha estado conteniendo y no lo quiere presionar. ―Tendrás que invitarme tú, gabacho.

Francia cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, desasiendo el nudo en su garganta. No quiere, pero la imagen de alguien que conoció hace varios años se asoma en su cabeza, como lo ha hecho repetidas veces ese mismo día. La recuerda dichosa, hablándole de sus sueños mientras le aprieta la mano con dulzura. Y también la recuerda sonriendo, mirándole con ojos triunfantes y diciéndole que no esté triste, que le quiere mucho. Él, en ese momento, está de rodillas, ahogándose en amargura y dolor. Cuando siente que Escocia se acerca y le acaricia la espalda, las lágrimas se vuelven a acumular y, esta vez, no hace nada para evitar que se derramen sobre su rostro. Solloza repetidas veces y abraza a Escocia con vehemencia.

―No tienes porqué hacerlo. ―dice Francia, en medio de hipidos. Escocia le hace mimitos en la cabeza. ―Estoy bien, de verd-

―Sí tengo. A ella no le gustaría verte así, y a mí tampoco. ―le interrumpe Escocia, su voz suena firme y autoritaria. Francia se estremece bajo él, la mano acariciando sus cabellos cesa de pronto. Suspira. ―¡Joder, ni siquiera al cejón le gustaría verte así! Tienes los ojos hinchadísimos y tu nariz da asco.

Cuando Francia levanta la vista, Escocia le besa la frente y le limpia las lágrimas de la cara. La plaza está vacía y el viento es suave. Francia mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y deja que el silencio amaine la caminata. Escocia enciende otro cigarrillo, supone que cogerán un taxi y luego le invitará a cenar. Francia, después de mirar las estrellas que de a poco se van asomando en el cielo, suelta una risotada y le pasa un brazo por el hombro.

―_Merci, Écosse._

Y Escocia sonríe, sabe que no es muy bueno con las palabras, pero está feliz de estar allí junto a Francia, de ser su pañuelo de lágrimas una vez más, como cada treinta de Mayo desde que se prometió a sí mismo jamás abandonarle mientras siguiera con vida. Porque quizás Francia lo olvidó con el pasar de los años, por enamorarse y sumirse en el desconsuelo. Pero él aún estará ahí, sin importar los lazos rotos, el pasar de los años y el saber que jamás podrá ocupar el lugar que ella dejó. Escocia siempre estará junto a Francia, aunque se destroce por dentro.

* * *

**Notas: **Al principio, la trama no tenía nada que ver con esto, pero después de discutirlo mucho (en especial el final) quedó así. En fin, costó un poquito que saliera, pero quedamos a gusto finalmente.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
